


Coming and Going

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Tearjerker, fading Prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany wants to save his brother from fading away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going

Germany stood in the doorway to his basement. The very same basement he had handed over to his brother when he had come back to live with him after Germany reunified in '89. The door was open and he was looking down the stairs to the bed that was pretty much the centerpiece of the room. Laying on it was Prussia, his brother. Germany had come to get his brother for dinner and to wake him up as he hadn't really seen or heard from him all day and assumed he had stayed up late last night. What he saw laying on that bed was not the strong, confident older brother he was so used to seeing. No he looked frail, weak and oh so tired. Everything about the older nation just screamed that he was ready to give up and it broke Germany's heart to see him like that. Slowly he turned from the door and closed it behind him. He put a hand over his face and held back a sob but a tear still managed to escape him. He was fading, Germany knew this and had been expecting it for a long time. It had been over sixty years that Prussia had been dissolved. Germany had hoped that the splitting of Germany would buy Prussia some time and while he was treated as East Germany, Germany himself always felt what was happening on both sides of the wall. More than that when the nation was reunited he had tried to do as the Italies had and split the nation to have two representatives but he had failed. So he was forced to wait for his brother to fade away on him and it seemed that was happening sooner than he expected.  
The next day Germany checked in on his brother, made sure he ate something and did everything he could to make him comfortable while he was away at his meeting. When he got to the meeting he met with the other nations in the UN and took his seat. This meeting was to collapse a failed attempt at a micronation, Mundai. It was a failed attempt due to never having given rise to a personification and thus was unable to do many of the things the other micronations were able to do. Mundai's leader was coming before them in order to plead his case and try to buy himself time on the matter of collapse. At the end of the meeting his micronation was determined collapsed. As Germany was leaving however he heard the man discussing with some of the other human representatives how he could stay in micronationalism. The humans just shook there heads and told him that unless he could revive or find a nation person to represent his micronation he would never keep a lasting presence. Hearing this gave Germany an idea. This man was not a bad leader and he was not crazy like so many micronation's leaders tended to be. And quite possible the most important thing, he needed a nation person.  
"Herr Aldelric?"  
"Yes, is there something you need Germany?"  
"Ja. You are looking for a nation person to represent your micronation, correct?"  
"Yes, though I am afraid it is not so easy to find one."  
"I know of one, but we will have to hurry and get the paperwork signed by tomorrow."  
"You you know of a nation person that could represent my nation?"  
Germany nods and Aldelric agrees to working late to get everything ready for the morning. The two work late into the night getting all the paperwork worked out. By morning everything was ready for presentation to the UN for approval.  
After opening statements for the meeting had been made Germany stood unexpectedly from his seat and motioned to Aldelric to step up to the podium. Once he was there he began to speak.  
"I propose a new micronation before you. This new micronation will be a revival of an older nation that was dissolved some years ago. I would like to present the New Prussian Empire for approval by his peers."  
"Germany recognizes the New Prussian Empire and its claims to lands near the German border."  
There was whispering and quick glances before a vote was called. The motion to acknowledge the New Prussian Empire was accepted and the meeting continued.  
That evening Germany was ecstatic as he entered his home and quickly made his way to the basement door to check on his brother. When he opened the door and flipped on the light however all he saw was an empty bed and no sign of his brother. Had he been too late to save him? No, it wasn't fair, just when he had found a way to save him. Slowly he turns from the basement, shutting the light off and closing the door. He made his way tot he kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. From there he headed into the front room and looked it over. He remembered how he would sometimes catch his brother watching football or hockey sitting on that couch. Germany would always yell at him to keep it down since he was usually doing paperwork during these times. Prussia would laugh and call him some weird name before turning things down for a bit. Germany made his way around the couch and kept his eyes up and on the TV as he made to sit down on the piece of furniture. Once he did however he noticed how lumpy the couch had gotten and then there was a grunt and he was shoved to the floor.  
"Sheisse West, what's the big deal? Now I know how Canada feels whenever Russia sits on him."  
Germany just stared at the albino nation in shock, not even caring about the split beer staining his clothes and carpet. then without any further warning he was up and hugging his brother so tightly the albino began to worry about being able to breath.  
"Bruder. I I thought you'd, I thought I was too late. That I hadn't been able to save you."  
"West?" Prussia wrapped his arms around his hysterical brother in concern. "What are you going on about, the awesome me is too awesome to just go anywhere. The world would suffer too much if I left." He paused for a moment as Germany wouldn't let up and actually began to sob a little bit. "If, if it helps I'm feeling better. I think I still have a few years."  
"Nein."  
"Huh?"  
"Nein, you have longer, much longer. The meeting we were having today a new micronation was formed and recognized. Its called the New Prussian Empire. You bruder are its representative."  
Prussia held his brother looking stunned before a wide grin broke out on his face.  
"You are awesome West. That's, holly shit, that's awesome. I'm a nation again! No wonder I feel so much better. Awesome!"  
After that the two brother's righted themselves and Germany explained things fully to Prussia and filling him in on when he would meet his new boss and they also discussed getting him a house in his new territory. All in all it was a happy ending for both brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, so sweet. So anyway on April 14, 2011 King Aldelric created the New Prussian Empire, or Prussia for short. It is a micronation and consists of several territories and provinces. Although I had to take some liberties with location since well I can't seem to find a map depicting its location. This really bothers me, but I am still posting this cause it is just too awesome that Prussia is back. If anyone does know please tell me so I can make note for the future.  
> On a side note the part at the beginning with Germany becoming aware of his brother's worsening condition. It is my head cannon that it can take 60 to 70 years for a nation to fade completely from the world after dissolution. This would take into account that some people would continue to refer to themselves as descendants of that nationality long after it was dissolved. So you get one, two generations tops. This is enough to keep the embodiment alive even though he(or she) has no lands. A good example outside this story would be for those that believe HRE and Germany are one in the same. HRE was dissolved in the early part of the 1800's, Germany as we know it today formed roughly 50 years later. My explanation is probably the best for explaining how this is able to happen.


End file.
